


First NEWT Class

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: In Potions, excitement about the topic made up for a lot.





	First NEWT Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



> A drabble pair about Snape as a new teacher, written in exchange for Katarina's helping me on a craft project (for which, many thanks!).

The NEWT students, Snape found, were the biggest challenge. He hadn't expected that. He had thought that the incoming first years, a quarter of whom hadn't even known magic existed a month ago, would have been the hardest to teach. But most of the firsties were excited about magic—this shiny new thing they had just been introduced to—and although they certainly made a hash of their lessons, there was enthusiasm there, too. It was something he could work with and encourage; he just hoped he could also teach them not to blow up their cauldrons along the way.

* * *

The NEWT students ought to have had even more passion than the firsties. They were at the point where they knew all the boring stuff, and could expand on that knowledge to create new potions, more interesting than those in the book.

But Slughorn had always been one for doing things by the book, and these students had had six years under his tutelage. It was too late to teach them about the interesting things that one could find outside of a textbook. But six years from now, perhaps these first-year students...

Making plans for the future still felt strange.


End file.
